


Meeting You Again

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Director Dave Strider, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Rekindling old relationships, Retired Bro, older dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Bro’s like 50 something, Dave’s in his late 20’s/early 30’s or so. Bro’s retiring from pr0nz cause he’s super rich and doesn’t have to support Dave, Dave is experiencing the beginnings of being a hollywood hot shot.





	Meeting You Again

For the 10th time of the day, and just within an hour of waking up, Bro sighs a heaving and weighty sigh as dramatically as he possibly can. Ever since he retired from his smuppet website and all things porn, he’s been considerably bored out of his goddamn mind. He’s gotten sick and tired of jacking off to pass the time, training with the dummies on the roof, even go so far as to prank call the various places he orders take out from. It’s ridiculous, there _has_ to be more to do than just porn. He’s tried making some sick beats but even that gets a little tiring, plus Dave can make way better music than he can now. 

If he were being honest with himself, he misses Dave. He and his little bro used to be extremely close in all the best ways, but since he went to college they drifted apart. Sure they texted every day and had the occasional phone call, but they weren’t as close or intimate as they used to be. Which was fine, Dave needed to explore himself and the world and Bro wasn’t going to impede on that. In fact he’s pretty proud of Dave and all he’s done so far, through graduating college, making indie films where a few had failed, except for one that had exploded with the masses. Now Dave’s making it big in Hollywood, even lives in a mansion in Beverly Hills for the ‘irony’ of it.

Bro taught him well.

But back to his current dilemma. What to retired people even do? Move to Florida? Maybe get a boat, always talk about sailing to the Bahamas but never go. Maybe learn to scuba dive too. He could update his wardrobe; all khakis and hawaiian shirts. Get those mugs that say ‘pretty fly for an old guy’. Maybe go on a cruise. He had the money for it. 

Wait, oh yeah he has money. A _fuck_ ton of it. 

Well ok so now he can travel, but where to? 

The first thought that pops into his head is Hawaii for the irony. His second thought is Hollywood.

It’s been awhile since he’s seen Dave. It would be really nice to see him again, not that a fuckin cool dude like himself would ever admit it. Well maybe. He chalks it up to getting soft with age. 

He shoots Dave a quick text about the idea and sets the phone down on his desk; making sure whether or not Dave texts soon, he’s not going to answer quickly like he’s been waiting eagerly by the phone (like he wants to). He gets up and goes to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and fussing over his hair. His stubble has grown to a light salt and pepper beard, his sideburns and the hair at his temples have begun to turn gray. He seriously contemplates shaving completely and dying his hair, but then Dave might think that Bro was trying to gussy himself up for the visit. But if he doesn’t then Dave might think he looks hideous and way too old. He takes ahold of his cheeks, pouting left and right as he overthinks and contemplates on his looks, arguing with himself in his head over what he should do. Retired? Yeah right, he still feels like he’s in high school, getting ready for a big date. 

Is it a date? Bro kind of hopes so, but he tries not to get _too_ hopeful. Dave probably left all those feelings behind a long time ago, moved on with his life as he should. But Bro hasn’t, never dated anyone since he was with Dave. Maybe pretended to or claimed that he had but no, no dates. He loved Dave in a way that if Dave was happy, then Bro was happy, and that was that. 

But he still has a lingering hope that Dave will come back to him. 

He decides to leave himself as is, don’t want to make it look like he tried too hard to look good for Dave, and heads back to his phone to check for messages.

 **Dave:** I’ve got shooting until the end of the week but by next Monday I should be mostly done. Don’t bother with a hotel, my pad is big enough for a village. 

Bro smiles. It’s the old age again.

 **Bro:** Sweet, I’ll book a flight soon. Best get your ass ready, need to check your strifing.

By “soon” it was in reality, immediately right away as he booked first class for the first flight he saw for next Monday.

The week passes by all too slowly. Bro packs and unpacks everything more than a few times, wondering if he should bring lots of clothes just in case, or very little because he’s cool and casual and doesn’t need very much. But at the same time, “trying too hard” is a factor for either direction. Should he pack … no no it’d be too presumptuous to bring dildos and smuppets along. Though not entirely out of character. Ok maybe a few smuppets, Bro’s sure that Dave doesn’t have any and what fancy mansion is complete without sexy puppets? None that’s right. 

He brings a suit though, he’s not exactly sure if he’s going to need it but, just in case. 

He also barely sleeps Sunday night, waking up with aching joints and an existential tiredness that only comes with age. But then he remembers he’ll be seeing Dave later today, so he doesn’t mind. He goes to the airport a few hours early, by anxiety or preparedness he doesn’t know, but it all goes smoothly. His bag of katanas gets checked seamlessly, he goes through security quickly, and heads over to his gate. He finds himself munching on a burger from Wendy’s while he texts Dave before his flight.

 **Dave:** Let me know when you land, I’ll have someone meet you.

 **Bro:** You’re not picking me up yourself? Aw Davey I’m hurt.

 **Dave:** Man you know I don’t do well in crowded areas, LAX is hell. I’ll be home when you get here though, sword fuckin ready.

 **Bro:** Good.

 **Dave:** You’re not bringing anything nefarious are you?

 **Bro:** Absolutely not.

 **Dave:** You’re bringing smuppets, aren’t you.

 **Bro:** Those aren’t nefarious. They’re nefriendious. 

**Dave:** I’m booking you a flight back asap.

 **Bro:** One day you’ll learn to love them Dave.

 **Dave:** Yeah yeah whatever. I’ve got socks and sandals here just begging for your smuppet obsessed feet.

 **Bro:** Want to try that again?

 **Dave:** I haven’t had coffee yet, anything I say this early null. 

**Bro:** Flight’s here, see you soon Davey.

 **Dave:** Fly safe Bro.

Bro lugs himself onto the plane and sits by the window. He hasn’t been on a lot of flights before so yeah, he’d say he was nervous. He tugs and twitches on the armrests, becoming very aware of his feet planted flat and firmly on the floor as the plane takes off. The snacks and drinks were his only saving grace.

But after take off, the flight was rather seamless and before Bro has the chance to even fully contemplate the logistics of never flying again, they land. The rest of the way is more or less a blur through the herds of people as Bro finds his checked baggage and the chauffeur Dave sent, who he easily found as the chauffeur held a large sign that said “Bro" with bright sparkling pink bubble letters and my little pony illustrations. He’s never had a warmer welcome.

The drive to Dave’s place is long but Bro spends the time texting him about mundane everyday things; food, shows, that asshole on set, the emails Bro gets begging him to come back. It’s easy, casual, and it all makes Bro a little more nervous to see Dave again in person. He shouldn’t be, and he chides himself for it, but he can’t help himself. Getting old is bullshit, even at just 50.

As the car approaches the gate of Dave’s mansion, Bro finds it’s not as big as he imagined it would be. It _is_ big, but not obnoxiously so, with lots of foliage surrounding the entryway to almost hide the house itself. Bro fiddles with the phone in his hand and the strap of his bag while the car pulls into the winding driveway, bouncing his leg when the car stops. He gets out and grabs his bags from the trunk, then heads to the door, controlling every movement so he doesn’t show how sappy he really is whenever Dave sees him.

He goes to knock but the chauffeur opens the door for him, and Bro steps in. Immediately he’s stunned by the immaculate interior and design. The couches were modern, the railings were glass, the far wall had large windows looking out to a yard of trees and various plantage, flowers too. There were no lights on, only the sunlight filtering in and shining against the chandelier, bathing the large open space in small shining sparkling spots. 

“Sup.”

Bro turns his head to the side to see Dave walk in from around the corner. 

Bro swallows and unintentionally checks Dave out from behind his sunglasses; he’s definitely filled out a little more since the last time they met, sideburns a little longer, jaw more chiseled, the dress shirt a little tight around his chest. But Bro doesn’t miss a beat, giving the classic small thrust with his chin towards Dave.

“Sup lil man.”

“Drop your shit, lemme give you the grand tour of the latest and greatest Chateau Du Strider.”

“Latest and greatest? I have yet to be impressed.”

Bro has been impressed with Dave and his accomplishments since day one, not that he’ll ever say. He drops his stop right there in the middle of the entryway and follows Dave into the next room and damn, Dave’s tailor needs a raise because those pants are doing him wonders.

“So here’s the kitchen, never use it of course but it’s here in case I’ve got a hankering for burning stuff in a feeble attempt to cook.”

“Of course.”

“Of course, over there’s the stairs to the second floor but come here I wanna show you something.”

Bro follows Dave through the kitchen towards the wide expanse of the back wall and living room. The second floor looks out to this area, and it seems to connect to every major part of the house; entryway, kitchen, doors to the outside patio. There’s a piano and various musical instruments in the corner, couches and a large tv. But the most impressive thing is the view. Turns out Dave has a pool, no 25 meter monster, nor a 10 foot pond. It sits in a stonework patio with various chairs and tables around it, along with a grill and a walkway deeper into the yard. The plants and trees surround everything in such a way that it feels like they’ve been plucked and placed in the middle of a rainforest. The “wallterfall”, as Dave calls it, definitely helps with the appeal as it stands towards the back along the pathway, water trickling down into a small drain below. It’s loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to be ignored.

Bro finds it all breathtaking.

“Pretty cool, huh.”

“I’ll say. Knew you were rich but shit you’ve terraformed the place.”

“Makes it more cozy and hidden. Too much open space otherwise.”

Bro’s smart enough to know what Dave means by that, and it’s sweet. In a house this large, there’s a sense of closed-in-ness that you’d normally only find in a cramped apartment, such as a specific one in downtown Houston. 

“So what do you do for fun in a fancy pad like this.”

Dave turns to Bro and smirks.

“Know how to swim?”

It’s been, well it’s been a long ass time since Bro has been in a pool, but hell if he’s going to back down from this.

“Obviously.”

Dave starts for the back glass door and Bro follows.

“Don’t worry, I’m certified to save your life when you inevitably drown.”

“Gonna give me the kiss of life?”

“If I gotta.”

They both chuckle. Bro and Dave casually trade flirts even to this day, the line between seriousness and jokes is blurred to hell but they have a fun time so they don’t think too much on it. Sometimes Bro does, but he quickly settles that part of himself down like he does often, just glad to see Dave doing well.

Dave heads over to a wooden cabinet and opens the door, taking out two towels and tossing one to Bro. And then he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Don’t have any swim trunk so I’m gonna swim in boxers I guess.”

Bro says.

“Same.”

“You don’t have a bathing suit? And you own a pool?”

“S’not like anyone’s here to take pictures or anything. Even go skinny dipping sometimes.”

Bro pushes the thought of Dave naked and dripping wet as he climbs out of the pool all slow motion set to sexy bass-filled music, to the back of his mind as he starts undressing too.

As soon as Bro was undressed, Dave immediately dives into the pool before he gets a chance to check him out. Not that he was planning to, not really, but if his eyes wandered who could blame him? Dave pops his head out of the water and throws a nod at Bro.

“Come on, waters fine.”

Bro stands at the edge, shivering in his briefs and summoning up the courage to dive in after Dave. Pools are, well they’ve never been friendly to Bro, but it’s not like he can just chicken out now.

“I’ll catch you Bro.”

Dave treads water with his legs and holds his arms up, a smug smirk planted on his face.

“Yeah no don’t need it.”

He says a little too quickly. And with one big breath he holds his nose and jumps in. The water envelops him like an ice cube hug and it’s too fucking cold for Bro as he breaks through the surface and glares at Dave.

“Water’s just fine my ass, we’re gonna turn into fuckin ice bergs in here jesus fuck.”

Dave bursts out laughing.

“Too much for you dude?”

“I’ve got an old man body, I wasn’t meant for this. I was meant for warm Florida beaches and tropical ass warm water, not this antarctic bullshit.”

Bro keeps grumbling in the water as Dave laughs away at his misfortune. It’s a nice laugh, Bro decides.

“Alright alright, you want out?”

“No, I love it here, this is the best place I have no place I’d rather be it’s lovely, Dave.”

“Ok I get it, come on let’s get toweled off.”

Dave starts heading for the stairs on the pool, but Bro stubbornly stays in place.

“Oh no I’m in for it now Dave, I jumped in the pool and it’s _wonderful_. Water’s juuusttt fuckin fine.”

“You’re going to have a heart attack with all that salt, Bro.”

By this point Bro began shivering enough for his teeth to clatter. Dave stands by the pool and holds out a towel for Bro, and he tries not to focus on the wet boxers clinging to Dave’s skin.

“You done?”

“…Yeah.”

Bro climbs up and out of the pool, grabbing the towel and immediately wrapping it around himself. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll order us some pizzas.”

Bro nods and picks up his clothes that he had previously tossed, heading inside and closing the door behind him. He stops, realizing he doesn’t know where the shower is. Bro reluctantly opens the door again and pops his head out, and before he can say anything Dave speaks up,

“Upstairs, to the right.”

Bro nods again and heads off for the shower.

Bro navigates his way through the mansion, taking his time to admire the quality of the house. Mahogany stairs, a chandelier made of pipe organs, granite countertops, the kind you need to regularly wax. Kids’ made it pretty far, Bro’s impressed. He even notices an empty shelf with a plate bolted on that says ‘Dave’s Oscar’; cocky fucker. 

Bro finds his way to the shower in the master bath, closing the door (not locking it) and peels off his wet briefs, hopping into the shower. The shower itself is uneventful, Bro warms up under the water and he can’t help but feel a little delight in his chest at the prospect of smelling like Dave, using his shampoo. They hadn’t done that since… well it’s been a long time, and Bro tends to prefer the small things like this, won’t admit it but, he’s a sappy cheese ball that’s for damn sure.

Only after the shower does he realize he left his clothes downstairs during his explorations. 

He wraps the first towel he sees around his waist, and goes back downstairs, trying not to slip on the wooden stairs; he’s not going to give Dave the satisfaction of using a sbahj quote on him. He plods away towards his luggage, might as well get some clean clothes, and crouches by the suitcase opening it.

“Pizza should be here in 15.”

Dave pokes out from around the corner, with what looks like a loose shirt that’s one size too big for him. 

Bro’s too busy to notice as he searches through the suitcase.

“Cool. You get-”

“Yeah buffalo chicken with onions, obviously.”

“Sweet.”

Bro finds a random shirt and pants and briefs and closes the suitcase, standing up and looking up at Dave.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

Bro’s chest swells at the very sight.

“All my clothes are upstairs.”

Bro collects his thoughts and tries not to show any outward excitement. He feels like he’s doing a shitty job as his crows feet involuntarily crinkle. 

“I’m gonna go change.”

“Go ahead.”

Dave stays in place, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. If Bro didn’t know any better, Dave might be implying for Bro to change right then and there… yeah right. He walks off back towards the upstairs bathroom, not hearing the small huff from Dave.

Bro goes to the bathroom once again, changing into fresh clothes. He thinks about Dave in his shirt. He used to do that, back in high school, during lazy weekends or particularly raunchy ones. Though back then it was much too big for his smaller frame. But now he’s almost the same size, _almost_. Bro begins to get a little hopeful, the return of old domestic habits makes it too easy to fall back into that familiar step of casual kisses and touches. He heads down the stairs and tries to press that hopefulness down though, he doesn’t want to end up ruining this visit with Dave by assuming too much.

Bro finds Dave in the kitchen with two boxes of the pizza, waiting for Bro to join him. They take 4 the pizza over to the living room, sitting on the couch and begin munching away and chatting idly. They catch up on random things here and there like they do when they text. They talk about what they’ve been doing recently; the new movie Dave’s been working on, Bro’s retirement. It starts off relatively blase but the conversation creeps closer and closer to feelings jam territory. 

“You think Hawaii’s really so great?”

“I know it is.”

“Shit yeah, I should check it out sometime.”

“… you really don’t have much to do, huh.”

Bro sighs and shakes his head.

“…neither do I.”

“Really? You? What about your movies? Don’t you have any groupies or whatever to fawn over you?”

“Nah, it’s just- it’s not the same.”

They sit in silence for a while, letting it permeate and seep into the atmosphere. Dave’s tone sounds… sad, longing. Bro feels a pang of empathy; somehow despite everything they seem to be in the same place. 

The pizza is long gone now, and the pair of them sit side by side together on the couch; Bro sitting regularly and Dave sits sideways facing him, leaning against the arm rest, his feet on the couch and his arm draped along the back. He picks and fidgets at the couch, not looking at Bro as he speaks next.

“Hey Bro?”

“Hm?”

It’s barely a whisper, but to Bro it feels like a shout.

“*I miss you*.”

Bro turns to Dave a raises an eyebrow.

“Whaddya mean? I miss you too, kid.”

“I mean, I- miss how we used to be.”

Daves other hand inches closer, and Bro feels like he forgot how to breathe. 

“How we used to be?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

His hand reaches Bro’s which is slack by his side, and Dave brushes his fingers along Bro’s.

“I was hoping you’d notice, with the pool and the shirt and all.”

Bro’s fingers curl and he can hear Dave inhale quickly as they link together, their hands clasped.

“I didn’t want to get too hopeful.”

“So you-”

Bro chuckles.

“Been missin your cute ass for sometime too.”

Dave’s laugh joins along Bro’s and they look to each other. Suddenly they’re back to their first kiss as they smile and lean in, though this time Dave’s the one with more confidence. Their lips meet and it’s soon very prevalent how hungry Dave is for Bro, he quickly takes control and leads Bro along sucking and diving his tongue in. His hand grazes along the side of Bro’s jaw, feeling along the stubble. Bro is just along for the ride, and his chest is bursting with fire and warmth. Nothing feels so _right_ as kissing Dave does.


End file.
